El orgullo de un Slytherin
by FiammaFelton
Summary: Savannah Grissom esta perdidamente enamorada de cierto rubio platinado, y haria lo que fuera para complacerlo, incluso si con eso tendrian que expulsarla. Pero la chica de ojos azules se dio cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo, y se lo hizo saber.Oneshot


**Hola a todos! Me gustaria senhalar que este es el primer fanfic que me animo a publicar, lo escribi para un concurso de literatura de mi colegio, y gane, pero a mi no me convencio tanto la decision del jurado, por lo tanto les dejo mi oneshot para que ustedes sean los que me juzguen! Por favor no me den tantos tomatasos, les agradezco desde ya por pasarse :)**

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes, hechizos, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertecen a es J.K. Rowling. Solo Savannah Grissom creacion mia._

**A leer!  
><strong>

—Mírame, no voy a seguir ocultándolo más. Estoy harta de todo esto— La melena castaña se ondeaba ligeramente a causa del viento que entraba por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía. Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaban en los gélidos grises del Slytherin— ¿Cuál es el problema de que seamos amigos Draco? ¿Seguirás con todo el circo de "no es posible que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor convivan"? Por que perfectamente ves que es posible... somos amigos desde hace meses, y vaya en que problemas ya me eh metido por seguirte el juego y ocultarlo.

La voz de la chica resonaba en la amplia habitación, que estaba repleta de libros, bolas de cristal y objetos extraños que la profesora Trelawney usaba en las clases. Separo la vista de aquellos ojos, y alejándose un poco de la ventana recorrió el lugar. Del bolsillo de su tunica, tomo su preciada varita y la examino como si nunca la hubiese visto en la vida.

—Se lo que estas pensando Draco... — el rubio chico trago saliva, conocía ese tono que estaba usando, estaba por decir algo que le dolía, y oh, él sabia de lo que iba a hablar— seria una gran deshonra para la pureza de sangre de la descendencia de los Malfoy, que se supiera que eres amigo de una hija de muggles... como yo— sonaba claramente dolida.

Ella bajo la mirada, y Draco se acerco lentamente, sintiéndose culpable. La castaña retrocedió, evitando así que el pudiese tocarla.

—Es mejor que ya no hablemos más Draco... lamento el día en que la profesora McGonagall nos puso aquella tarea de transformaciones como castigo. Antes mi vida era normal ¿sabes? No tenia que esconderles nada a mis amigos, tampoco tenía que escaparme de la sala común con la capa de Harry, ni estar escondiéndome... como ahora, solo para hablar contigo. Y si sigo citando todas las cosas que tuve que hacer por ti jamás voy a... — agacho la mirada nuevamente, girando entre sus dedos la varita— olvídalo.

Draco suspiro, cansado también de aquella situación. Él sabia que la chica tenia razón, sabia que había arriesgado tanto tan solo para poder seguir conversando, cuando él tan solo salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin sin necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie, o como cuando evitaba problemas con tan solo darle una mirada consecuente a quien sea que intentara decir o decirle algo. ¿Por qué? Simple; él es Draco Malfoy, él príncipe de Slytherin.

En cambio ahora... aquel orgulloso sangre pura, reconocía que se había comportado como un canalla, un despreciable cobarde, a diferencia de ella, valiente, y fiel. Fiel por que él tan solo una vez le había dicho que le agradaba su compañía, y desde ese entonces ella se esmeraba en seguir haciéndolo, en seguir hablando y acompañándolo. Incluso cuando Malfoy le había dicho que no tenía que enterarse nadie. Que no podía decírselo a nadie por que su orgullo de Slytherin no se lo permitía... aunque no se lo había dicho de esa forma. Ella lo había entendido así, por que era lo que el trataba de decirle... sin decírselo.

Espero unos segundos más, y cansada de todo levanto su varita:

—Lumos— la varita desprendió un rayo de luz que iluminaba a su paso, volteo, dispuesta a dejar a Malfoy ahí solo.

Camino hacia la gran puerta de madera, que tenía detalles grabados en runas, los cuales pudo apreciar gracias a la luz de la varita. Empujo un poco la enorme puerta, y cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, aquel rubio había tomado el coraje de hablar finalmente.

—Espera, Savannah.

Ella se detuvo, pero solo un segundo, tal vez por que no quería irse... tal vez por que Draco casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Sin embargo siguió caminando, con el orgullo puesto. Esta vez ya no se detendría solo para complacerlo.

Draco casi se sorprendió al ver que ella tan solo seguía su camino, no era la reacción que esperaba... aun así sabia que iba a pasar.

Saco también su varita de la tunica, y pronunciando el mismo hechizo que la Gryffindor, se dispuso a seguirla.

Ella empezó a bajar la escalera en forma de caracol, y Draco intentaba alcanzarla ¿acaso no se detendría, aunque estuviese viendo que la perseguía? Al parecer así iba a ser.

—Vamos Sav... no seas así—continuo Malfoy— por... favor— casi suplico. Savannah volteo, para comprobar que el chico había bajado la mirada, como avergonzado por haber pedido algo educadamente.

Se acerco a él, maldiciéndose mentalmente. ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué tan silo no fue corriendo hasta su sala común?

Aquellas dos eran buenas preguntas.

Acerco una temblorosa mano hasta la piel pálida de Draco, y acaricio su mejilla izquierda. Este levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con la mirada azul de ella.

—También se lo que vas a decirme ahora Draco...—sonaba con la voz entrecortada. ¿Quién dijo que las despedidas eran fáciles? — y en serio... no, no quiero oírlo.

Se volteo nuevamente, harto de pensar en ella, en lo cobarde que había sido. Hablar con ella, conocerla fue una de las mejores cosas que en la vida pudo haber hecho... o mejor dicho, fue la mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho jamás. ¿Y que paso? Si, ya sabemos lo que paso, Draco Malfoy mando todo al diablo, por excusas o razones que él mismo empezaba a ver estúpidas.

Y volvió a voltearse. La amplia habitación en la que dormían los demás alumnos de Slytherin en ese momento le resultaba insoportable. Se estiró un poco para tomar su varita de madera de pino que se hallaba en la mesita de luz, se sentó en la cama para ponerse unos zapatos, se levanto, tomó su capa de viaje ya que la necesitaría, no para un viaje, si no pora salir y poder soportar el intenso frío que esa noche azotaba al castillo.

Cuando logro salir de ahí bajando las escaleras, rápida y ágilmente, pero a la vez silenciosa, como toda una serpiente.

—Lumos— susurró, y el destello de luz ilumino su camino.

En el momento en que iba a cruzar la puerta para finalmente salir, una voz aguda y femenina lo sobresalto.

— ¿A dónde vas, Draco?

Este cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a Pansy Parkinson.

—Eso a ti no te importa, déjame en paz— escupió, casi con asco. Sus palabras arrastradas y orgullosas llegaron a los oídos de la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero negro. Blandiendo su varita mágica, con el hechizo de luz puesto lo observo atónita. Él nunca le hablaba así... ella era la única excepciona en los malos tratos de el rubio. Al menos eso creía ella. Creía, por claramente la situación había cambiado.

Así era como se hacían las cosas. Pensó Malfoy cuando vio que la delgada y blanca chica apago la luz de su varita para luego irse, dejándolo solo.

_El hecho de que desee arreglar las cosas con Savannah no significa que también deba renunciar a mi puesto del Slytherin que siempre fui, _pensó.

Finalmente cruzo la entrada, y empuñando su varita camino por el oscuro pasillo. Segundos más tarde se hallaba caminando a través de un pasadizo secreto, que si no se equivocaba, lo llevaría hasta donde quería ir.

Aquel pasillo, largo y frío estaba iluminado con antorchas que estaban en las paredes. Draco noto que en aquel lugar había alguien más. Y si que había alguien más, por que cuando se detuvo escucho otros pasos, firmes y claros.

—Knox— susurro, y la luz de la varita se esfumo. Ahora podía utilizarla para defenderse de lo que sea, o de quien sea que también se encontraba ahí.

Camino un poco más, y como pudo notar, ese otro individuo también había notado su existencia.

—Homenum Revelio— conjuró con la varita en alto, y un cuerpo alto, flaco y menudo se arrastro por arte de magia hasta quedar en frente suyo— Accio varita— volvió a susurrar y la persona que se hallaba frente a él quedo desarmada.

— ¡Diablos Draco!— profirieron los labios de la chica justo antes de que él sorprendido encendiera la luz de su varita.

Malfoy trago saliva al ver a la chica que se encontraba a escasos centímetros. Llevaba puesto su pijama al igual que él, con la diferencia de los colores de las casas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Grissom?— pregunto, aun que, sea lo que sea que respondiera, la respuesta era un poco obvia.

Ella lo observo también, de arriba abajo, tal como él lo había hecho antes, notando que vestía con su pijama. Se pregunto por que... pero no importaba, ya que Draco hablo, y la llamo por su apellido, como si nunca en la vida se hubiesen hablado. Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Estoy dando un paseo, y misteriosamente encontré este raro pasadizo. Estoy por descubrir a donde me lleva, así que si me devuelves mi varita podré continuar— su voz sonó fría, y eso incomodo a Draco. ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Ella siempre tenía un tono calido... y lindo con él. Ah, recordó el rubio, por que esta enojada.

¡Que buen razonamiento, Draco Malfoy!

—Si, claro. Tú entre todas las personas de este castillo dando un paseo a la madrugada— se burló— no me engañas, Savannah— ella lo observo al oír su nombre, y se mordió los labios al asimilar que aquel chico si sabia por que estaba ahí— se que tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley conocen casi todos los secretos de Hogwarts, y tú, por ende, también. Así que no me dirás que no sabias que este pasadizo lleva directamente a las mazmorras.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de explicar, Malfoy? Deja de ser tan cobarde y dilo, sin tanta elegancia que entre nosotros, es claramente innecesaria— escupió la chica castaña, sin dejar de observarlo a los ojos, desafiante.

Malfoy sintió aquellas palabras como un vaso de agua fría. ¿Era ella la misma Gryffindor con la que siempre hablaba? O mejor dicho... con la que antes siempre solía hablar. Molesto, Draco frunció los labios en una diminuta mueca, que duro una milésima de segundos.

—Relájate, no es para que lo tomes a la defensiva. Y si lo que quieres es que diga todo directamente, lo hare. ¿Para que me buscas?

Savannah arrugo el entrecejo, sorprendida por la seguridad de Draco. Casi ofendida, dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso, Malfoy? ¿Según tú por que querría buscarte?

—No es necesario que nadie me diga nada Savannah. Y no tengo idea de por que me buscas, solo se que lo haces. Tal vez... me extrañas— indico él, con un tono ligeramente burlón.

—Ya cállate, egocéntrico tonto. Para tu información, iba a buscar al profesor Snape— lo observo, con una pequeña sonrisa de adelantada victoria— que si no me equivoco, tiene aquí su oficina, y su habitación. Así que con permiso, debo...

— ¿Al profesor Snape? ¿De verdad esa es tu excusa? Se que donde esta su oficina y todo eso, pero él jamás recibiría a nadie de Gryffindor, y menos a estas horas. Además, Grissom, debes saber que en este momento el profesor Snape esta haciendo su guardia, y podría estar justo detrás nuestro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, de solo pensar que aquel profesor conocido por su habilidad en escabullirse, pudiese estar ahí.

Draco noto que estaba aterrada. Pero no haría ni diría absolutamente nada, quería escuchar su respuesta.

—En ese caso... regresare a la sala común de Gryffindor— la chica volteo dispuesta a seguir su camino de regreso. Y recordó que no llevaba su varita. —Malfoy... mi varita, dámela, por favor.

—Mmm, lo hare. Pero con una condición.

—Ugh Draco, sabía que harías eso. ¿Qué quieres ahora?— le dijo frustrada, olvidando llamarlo por su apellido.

—Dejaras que te acompañe hasta tu sala común. Sin protestar.

Savannah abrió la boca para hacerlo, para protestar. Pero sabía perfectamente de que si realmente quería recuperar su varita mágica tendría que dejar que el Slytherin caminara a su lado. Así que solo se dispuso a caminar, sintiéndose indefensa sin su varita.

El silencio los envolvía, siquiera los pasos de ambos se escuchaban. Resultaba tan incomodo para ambos tener que estar juntos y fingir que se odian o algo parecido. Savannah moría por contarle que había sacado una nota súper alta en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que gracias a eso su mamá le había obsequiado una nueva escoba. Pero no se animaba, al igual que el tampoco lo hacia, escondiendo que la extrañaba y que estaba profundamente arrepentido de su comportamiento.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, y salieron por el hueco que se abrió mágicamente al sentir ambas manos de los magos apoyadas. Dieron unos pasos más, hasta que uno de los dos, finalmente hablo.

—Salí de mi cama por que no podía dormirme. Estoy cansado de pensar en lo que paso el mes pasado, y no poder hacer nada.

Aquel comentario, que más que solo un comentario había sido una confesión, termino sorprendiendo a la castaña. ¿Acaso Malfoy estaba diciendo que esta arrepentido?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vamos Savannah... sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sin darse cuenta habían dejado de caminar, por lo tanto estaban frente a frente. Ella estaba a punto de responder, cuando a lo lejos oyen pasos.

—Draco, alguien viene— dijo ligeramente asustada.

—Lo se, lo se. Ven— Él le tendió la mano, que sin dudarlo tomo— se a donde podemos ir.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

Draco camino guiándola por los oscuros pasillos. En ningún momento soltó su suave mano ni encendió su varita, no era necesario. Cuando finalmente estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no correr peligro, saco la varita de madera de sauce del bolsillo y se la devolvió.

Ella tomo su varita, pero no soltó su mano. No sabía por que... pero aquel contacto ínfimo le producía un bienestar raro. Raro por que no le había pasado antes.

—Draco...

—Espera, no digas nada por favor Sav, acompáñame afuera — le pidió.

Ella solo asintió.

Y aun sin deseos de soltar la mano de la chica, caminaron un poco más y llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, plateada y hermosa. De fondo se encontraba el lago negro, con todo el paisaje de los bosques a lo lejos. Aquella era una vista que sin dudar nadie tenia que perderse... sin embargo, era de ellos ahora.

Savannah camino un poco, dándole a entender a Draco que quería acercarse más al lago. Y así lo hicieron, se acercaron lo suficiente como para contemplarlo mejor.

Draco se sentó a los pies de un árbol, que su amiga fácilmente pudo distinguir... era el sauce llorón, ese que una vez ellos debieron investigar como tarea.

—También recuerdo este árbol— dijo Draco leyendo la fascinada expresión de los ojos de la Gryffindor— jamás podría olvidar ese día, es épico.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo se, pasaron muchas cosas.

Se sentó a su lado, y espero a que hablara.

—Sabes lo difícil que es todo esto de pedir disculpas para mi Savannah... pero lo tengo merecido. Se que me comporte como un maldito cobarde... y que tu habías arriesgado tantas cosas para poder seguir siendo mi amiga, que yo no notaba en un principio... eres una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, pero aun así lograste sacar provecho a la fama de los de la casa de Gryffindor demostrando que eres lo suficientemente valiente, como para mantener una amistad, a pesar de las consecuencias que te podría traer... y que yo sepa hasta ahora no paso nada grave... es decir, si paso algo, te cansaste, y estabas en tu derecho. Por que...— Savannah había tomado una de sus manos nuevamente, y él no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si aquello significaba que a la chica le gustaba lo que oía... acaricio suavemente su mano e intento concentrarse para retomar sus disculpas— Y... estoy arrepentido de todo eso Savannah. No merecías nada de eso, de verdad... eres... eres una de las mejores cosas que me paso, y no quiero que te alejes. No lo hagas— pidió él, y ella solo le dio una sonrisa tímida, que él respondió ligeramente.

—No me iré Draco, aquí estoy— le tranquilizo, y el rubio se relajo un poco— sinceramente no esperaba nada de esto... sin embargo es lo que quería escuchar. Bueno... No es el hecho de que tuve que arriesgar tanto por ti... si no que... siento que no lo aceptas, Draco. Que no aceptas que me quieres y que deseas seguir siendo amigo mío... y eso me duele, por que... así no debe ser. ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo máximo que tendremos que afrontar son los prejuicios que siempre estuvieron... además, piénsalo; no somos los únicos que siendo enemigos, se transformaron en los mejores.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

Ella soltó una risita, no sabía por que... pero tenía la certeza de que él iba a preguntarle eso.

—Si Draco, eso significa que te perdono.

Él sonrió, al oír su respuesta... y aquella risa tan suya. De verdad la había extrañado.

—Esta bien... y, gracias Sav. ¿Ahora me puedes decir por que ibas por ese pasadizo?— una sonrisa pícara surcaron sus labios. No iba a dejar escapar ese detalle, ni si el mismo Voldemort se lo ordenara.

Ella desvío la mirada, un poco avergonzada... pero ¿Qué mas daba? Él ya había hecho algo que jamás creyó y confío que iba a hacer... admitir aquello seria lo menos importante de la noche.

—De acuerdo... amm, ¡Draco, deja de mirarme así!— Ella se sonrojo un poco, mientras él solo sonreía.

¿Por qué Draco Lucius Malfoy sonreía tanto?

Por que hacia mucho que no se sentía así, feliz. Y tenia que ser justamente ella la causante de eso.

—Okay, okay— él intento ponerse serio— ya, dímelo.

Ella cerró los ojos, y como si con eso pudiese evitar que oyera, lo soltó de una vez;

—Por que quería hablarte Draco. Por eso... y no se, no podía dormirme, y supongo que... Salí a buscarte, aunque por supuesto, no esperaba encontrarte.

Malfoy asintió, sabía exactamente de que hablaba su amiga... y que aquello había sido lo mismo que le paso.

—A mi me paso lo mismo— susurro él, como convenciéndose.

Savannah solo se recostó ligeramente en el árbol, admirando todo lo que la naturaleza en ese momento le brindaba.

—Gracias a Dios— susurró también.

Draco la observo. Parecía una princesa. Si... Draco Malfoy pensó que Savannah Grissom se veía como una princesa. Y viéndola ahí, con los ojos cerrados, recordó aquella vez que la chica le contó sobre sus creencias muggles.

—Gracias a Dios— también dijo él, para sorpresa de ambos.

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez?

—Claro que si, aprendí muchas cosas ese día. Eres una muggles muy rara. ¿Esa amiga tuya Granger también cree que Dios existe?

— ¿Hermione? Si, lo hace— afirmo ella, abriendo los ojos para observar los grises de su... amigo.

—Genial— susurro él. Quería decirle otra cosa... pero no se animo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada... solo me preguntaba si a Dios... bueno, tú que crees en Él... ¿crees que le agradaría que seas mi amiga?

La chica de cabello color castaño sonrió. Por alguna razón... aquella noche, Draco estaba especialmente bueno, nunca lo había visto así... pero le encantaba.

—No lo se— contesto, y la mirada de Draco se desvió, hacia el lago— solo se que quiere que sea feliz... sin importar que. Así que... sí, creo que sí le agradaría que seas mi amigo, Draco.

Él volteo nuevamente a verla, y ella le sonrió.

—Mañana le diremos a tus amigos que yo también soy uno de los tuyos.

Savannah lo miro, abriendo bien los ojos, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. Se levanto, casi por reflejo, aún sorprendida.

Esa acción desconcertó al rubio, que también se irguió cuan alto era, y la observo, escrutando su mirada.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No... No... Es solo que... No lo creo.

Pero cuando él iba a contestarle algo, Savannah se abalanzo sobre él para darle un abrazo. Jamás de los jamases olvidaría ese momento. Nunca en la vida.

Draco correspondió su abrazo. Él tampoco podría olvidar ese momento _jamás._

**Y? Que les parecio? Creen que merecia haber ganado el concurso de literatura? Agradeceria muchisimo que se tomasen la molestia de dejarme un pequenho review, me alegraria la vida! **

**Hasta la pr****oximo, los quiero!**

_Fiamma.  
><em>


End file.
